Mistakes
by Darcy Cardeville
Summary: une suite de P&P en français, basée principalement sur le personnage de Kitty. Mais on retrouve aussi les autres personnages car il n'y a pas que Mr. Darcy & Lizzie dans la vie!
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Il est une vérité universellement reconnue, c'est que lorsqu'une mère a marié trois de ses cinq filles, elle va essayer tant bien que de mal de marier les deux dernières demoiselles de la maison.

C'était donc à cette tache que s'était attelée Mrs. Bennet. Elle n'avait pas de grands espoirs pour Mary, quoi qu'elle ait fait d'admirables progrès depuis qu'elle était devenue Miss Bennet, mais Kitty, qui allait désormais sur ses 20 ans, devait selon elle, être mariée dans l'année, sous peine de se faire voler la vedette par Maria Lucas. Ce que Mrs. voyait d'un très mauvais œil.

La rumeur courrait en effet, que Miss Lucas avait rencontré à la cour de St James un jeune lord du Kent, et qu'elle l'avait revu à Huntsford. Mais en revenant dans le Herbforshire, elle n'avait ramené avec elle, aucune demande en mariage, aucun sourire béat de fiancée, ni aucune angoisse à l'idée de recevoir une lettre libératrice. Bref rien n'indiquait l'imminence d'une union entre deux jeunes personnes, ce dont Mrs. Bennet ne se réjouissait qu'à moitié.

Mais elle n'avait pas à y penser toute la journée car son esprit était tout entier fixé vers Netherfield Park, qui devait bientôt retrouver des locataires. On ne savait ni quand ils arriveraient, ni qui ils étaient, mais on se posait beaucoup de questions. La chose elle-même n'était pas officielle mais Mr. Morris était venu 5 fois depuis les deux derniers mois, ce qui ne pouvait qu'annoncer l'arrivée de nouveaux locataires.

Comme on l'a déjà dit, Mrs. Bennet avait fort peu confiance en Mary pour attirer dans ses filets un jeune homme raisonnablement fortuné. Elle s'empressa donc d'écrire à son autre fille encore demoiselle, Kitty, qui était partie pour quelques mois chez une de ses sœurs, Elizabeth, dans le Derbyshire. La lettre priait la jeune fille de revenir bien vite, car son amie Maria Lucas était de retour, et que de plus, elle manquait follement à tout Meryton. Vraisemblablement, Mrs. Bennet n'avait que faire que sa fille passa de bons moments, entourée d'amis et d'une société bien différente de celle du Herbforshire. Depuis plus de trois ans, que ses filles aînées étaient mariées à deux des hommes les plus riches d'Angleterre, Mrs Bennet avait espéré qu'un de leurs riches amis s'éprennent de Kitty, mais rien ne s'était produit, et elle était désormais persuadée que ce ne serait que grâce à elle trouverait un époux.

« Je suis bien fâchée, que ni Jane, ni Lizzie, ne cherchent un mari pour leurs sœurs. Elles sont fort riches maintenant, et fréquentent toutes deux une société bien infiniment supérieure à la notre. Les Lucas avec leur cour de St James ont déjà presque fiancé Maria et aucune de mes filles n'aide cette pauvre Kitty. Il va falloir que je cherche moi-même un baronnet ou un Lord…ou un clergyman pour Mary…oui vous voyez ma sœur, j'ai dans l'idée qu'un homme d'Eglise serait parfait pour Mary, elle qui est si pétrie de morale et de réflexion… ce serait parfait pour elle… Oh et Lydia, qui habite si loin de nous maintenant, elle fréquente de nombreux officiers…mais je ne sais pourquoi, on refuse toujours à Kitty d'aller lui rendre visite ! Il est vrai qu'elle aurait pu rencontrer quelqu'un de plus importants dans les cercles que fréquentent Jane et Lizzie, mais il n'y a rien eu d'intéressant de ce coté là que je me dis parfois qu'un colonel, un cadet d'une riche famille ferait l'affaire…des fils de commerçants y cherchent une reconnaissance…ce serait parfait pour Kitty…Oh ma sœur, j'espère que les nouveaux locataires arriveront bien vite ! »

Voilà ce qu'étaient les conversations, ou plutôt les monologues, de Mrs. Bennet lorsque Mrs. Philips venait lui rendre visite. Mrs. Philips qui n'avait pas eu la chance d'avoir de filles écoutait sa sœur, puis lorsque venait son tour, elle parlait de James et Andrew, ses deux fils, de leurs épouses- qui lui déplaisaient de plus en plus- et de leurs enfants. Les plaintes de l'une répondaient à celles de l'autre, sans que les deux parties ne se soient vraiment écoutées. Puis lorsqu'il était temps, un peu après le thé, Mrs. Philips rentrait chez elle.

Mary, elle, avait à son grand dam, fini de relire une énième fois l'ensemble des livres que comportait la maison. Elle s'était assise de si nombreuses heures à son piano, qu'elle n'avait presque plus de partitions à apprendre ou d'airs à perfectionner. La broderie et ses multiples points n'avaient plus aucun secrets pour elle, et l'art des fleurs séchées avaient cessé de l'intéresser depuis bien longtemps. Elle rêvait maintenant de mieux connaître la bibliothèque de Pemberley, et en attendant de pouvoir s'y rendre, elle avait repris l'étude du grec ancien, qu'elle avait sans doutes bien trop négligé. Parfois cependant, elle abandonnait son étude au profit d'une promenade champêtre. Elle marchait seule jusqu'à la lisière de Netherfield Park puis revenait. Une ou deux fois, elle avait pris sur elle d'aller rendre visite à Mrs. Philips ou Mrs. Lucas. Mais ses visites avaient été fort courtes, car elle n'avait pas en elle la capacité de bavarder de choses légères, tels que le temps, les bals, ou la mode de printemps. Il allait sans dire qu'elle n'avait pas de vrai amis parmi les jeunes gens du voisinage, elle se contentait de parler d'un ton souvent bien trop docte et moralisateur, qui effrayait les jeunes âmes et qui fait qu'on ne recherchait pas souvent sa compagnie. Elle ne dansait pas, n'avait aucun goût pour les cartes et les jeux, et ne chantait et ne jouait du piano que d'une façon fort pénible et sans aucune virtuosité.

Cependant, maintenant qu'elle était l'aînée, elle sortait et discutait bien plus qu'au par avant. Et avait du, bien trop souvent à son goût, danser lors des bals qui étaient organisés dans les environs de Meryton.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

**Le mois de Mai apporta deux bonnes nouvelles à Mrs. Bennet. Tout d'abord, il était désormais certain que de nouveaux occupants allaient arriver à Netherfield, puisque des domestiques y étaient arrivés. Mais personne encore ne savait de qui il s'agissait. Deux jours à peine après cette heureuse nouvelle, Kitty arriva à Longbourn, accompagnée d'Elizabeth et de ses jeunes enfants : Elinore et William. Darcy et Georgiana avaient été retenu à Londres mais avaient promis de les rejoindre le plus vite possible, après s'être assuré que les Wickham étaient bien trop loin du Hertforshire pour y faire escale.**

**Mrs. Bennet ne fut pas déçue de l'arrivée des Darcy. Avec eux, il n'y avait aucun doute que les nouveaux occupants de Netherfield, deviendraient très vite des intimes. Mr. Benett était lui heureux de revoir Elizabeth pour ses simples qualités. **

**Peu après leur arrivée, et après que l'on se soit naturellement émerveillé devant les enfants, Mrs. Benett crut bon d'annoncer l'arrivée prochaine de nouveaux voisins. Elizabeth sourit : « voilà pourquoi Kitty manquait tant au tout Meryton », se dit-elle. Quant à Kitty, tout à sa déception d'avoir du quitter une bonne partie de ses amis du Derbyshire, elle ne remarqua même pas les intentions de sa mère.**

**Kitty était sans doute celle des cinq sœurs qui avait le plus changé. Une fois éloignée de l'influence néfaste de Lydia, elle s'était assagie. Son goût pour les officiers avait diminué au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'appercevait que les noces de Lydia n'étaient pas aussi idéale qu'elle l'avait longtemps imaginé. Et ses fréquents séjours auprès de ses sœurs aînées avaient fini d'achever la transformation de son caractère. Elle était de plus devenue amie intime avec Georgiana. Cependant son caractère n'égalait en rien celui de ses aînées. Elle faisait encore la moue très souvent, et le dîner que sa mère fit donner pour leur arrivée en était encore une fois la preuve. Mais un tel comportement était tout à fait compréhensible chez une jeune personne de 19 ans arrachée à ses amis par le bon vouloir d'une mère entremetteuse. Son seul plaisir en ce moment précis, était de pouvoir rendre visite, une fois le repas terminé, à Maria Lucas qui l'avait invitée à venir passer la soirée chez elle. Tout laissait à présumer en effet, que les deux jeunes filles, qui ne s'étaient pas vu depuis 9 longues semaines, avaient un nombre incalculable de chose à se dire.**

**La soirée à Lucas Lodge se passa aussi bien qu'une telle réunion de vieux amis peux se passer. Kitty et Maria parlèrent toutes deux à voix basses de ce dont toutes les jeunes filles peuvent parler. Mary et Elizabeth furent priées par leurs hôtes de se mettre au piano. Lady Lucas et Mrs. Benett parlèrent de Netherfield et Sir William de la cour de St. James. On échangea les dernières nouvelles de Huntsford et de Rosings Park, où le colonel Fitzwilliam avait longtemps séjourné avant de rejoindre son bataillon. **

**On s'enquerrit de Mr. Darcy et de sa jeune sœur (une jeune fille des plus charmante), et des Bingley. Quant on découvrit que tout le monde allait bien, on demanda à Elizabeth comment allaient ses enfants. Fort bien, ils allaient fort bien et Mr Bennett avait tenu à rester avec eux, car il les voyait trop peu souvent à ses yeux. Sir William dit qu'il comprenait très bien, et que lui même d'ailleurs ne se lassait jamais d'observer les progrès de sa propre petite fille, qu'il espérait bien un jour pouvoir emmener à la cour de St James. Comme onze heures sonnaient, les trois dames quittèrent leurs hôtes et on promis de se revoir le lendemain pour pouvoir s'émerveiller des enfants comme il le fallait. **

**Des leur départ, Mrs. Benett pressa Kitty de question sur Maria ; Qu'avait- elle appris ? Maria lui avait-elle parler plus particulièrement d'un certain jeune homme ? Devant un tel spectacle, Lizzy fut soudain prise de compassion pour la pauvre Kitty. Cette dernière, assez mal à l'aise, déclara que non. Maria lui avait bien parlé d'amis qu'elle s'était fait à Londres, et qu'elle avait revu parfois dans le Kent, mais sans mentionner quelqu'un en particulier. **

**« très bien, très bien, dit Mrs. Benett, en démontrant clairement que la réponse ne la satisfaisait pas du tout. Je comprends que vous ne vouliez rien me dire, vous avez sans doute vos raisons. Vous et cette maria Lucas avez du passer un de ses pactes de jeunes filles en faisant le serment de ne rien dire à personne. Je pense cependant que la vérité éclatera bientôt, ces Lucas sont bien trop orgueilleux pour cacher les choses très longtemps. Je suis cependant fort déçue que vous ne me fassiez pas confiance ma chère Kitty…vous pensez sans doute que je ne peux rien comprendre aux affaires des jeunes filles mais je crois moi qu'au contraire…**

**-je vous assure maman, que Maria ne m'a rien dit de cet ordre », dit Kitty. **

**Mrs. Benett paru bien outrée par une telle réponse, tant il était manifeste à ses yeux que Kitty était complice du complot des Lucas contre sa propre famille. Elle cherchait désespéramment quelque chose à dire, lorsqu' Elizabeth cru bon de prendre la parole et de dire : « Je ne crois pas maman que Kitty veuille vous cacher quoi que ce soit. Et si c'est le cas, ne pensez pas qu'elle ne vous fasse pas confiance, ou qu'elle voit en vous une personne incapable de la comprendre. N'est-ce pas Kitty ? Si secret-il y a, souvenez vous que toutes les jeunes filles en ont, et que vous en avez sans doute eu vous aussi chère maman. »**

**Comme on arrivait, Lizzy n'eut le droit qu'à un plat « vous avez sans doute raison » et Mrs. Bennet regagna sa chambre. Toute la maisonnée était assoupie et il était vain d'essayer d'en apprendre plus avant le lendemain. Quant à Kitty, bien fatiguée, elle se contenta d'un sourire plein de remerciement envers sa sœur, qui en fut pleinement satisfaite.**


	3. conversations

**Chapitre 3**

**Le lendemain, Elizabeth écrit à Jane, pour lui annoncer qu'elle était bien arrivée à Longbourn**

_**« Ma très chère Jane**_

_**Nous voilà revenues à Longbourn, Kitty et moi, où Papa et Maman nous on bien accueilli. J'ai le plaisir de t'apprendre que Kitty n'aurait pas autant manqué à Maman si elle n'était pas sure et certaine que de nouveaux occupants allaient arriver à Netherfield. Je ne sais moi-même si cela est vrai car tout le monde semble ignorer jusqu'au nom des futurs arrivants. Tout laisse cependant penser que notre mère y attend un célibataire qui s'amourachera de Kitty comme Charles s'est amouraché de toi. Cela dit si les espoirs de maman sont fondés, être reçue à Netherfield par d'autres que toi et ton cher mari me paraîtra bien étrange. Voir une autre famille s'installer et vivre là où toi-même tu as vécu… J'aurai, il est vrai moins de mal si notre Kitty en devient un jour la maîtresse…Mais je m'égare et tout cela n'est peut être qu'un doux rêve ! Ah ! A peine de retour à Longbourn que déjà le mariage est le seul sujet de conversation. **_

_**Mary, elle, se porte bien. Toujours égale à elle-même, quoi qu'on puisse distinguer de nombreux progrès dans son comportement ! Elle a certes monopolisé le piano hier soir chez les Lucas, mais elle n'a sermonné personne. La soirée a été des plus agréables.**_

_**J'ai, avant de partir reçu une lettre de Carolyn Bingley…que dis-je de Carolyn Shepsonfield. Elle ne m'était pas adressée personnellement, elle était pour toute la famille, quoi que Giorgiana ait été distinguée. Tout a l'air de bien aller aux Indes pour elle…Je me réjouis qu'elle ait pu trouver le bonheur loin de nous tous. La lettre est arrivée juste avant notre départ et je pense que toi aussi tu as du en recevoir une toute pareil à la notre. Je suis curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle a pu dire à sa chère Giorgiana… Je l'apprendrai sans doute d'ici une quinzaine, lorsqu'elle et son frère nous rejoindront. Ils sont à Londres, je devais y aller moi aussi mais je n'ai pas eu le courage d'abandonner à mi-chemin notre pauvre Kitty car j'avais peur qu'elle dépérisse seule avec maman et Mary pour seule compagnie. Elle a l'air heureuse de revoir Maria Lucas, bien que je sois certaine qu'elle aurait aimé profiter plus longtemps du Derbyshire ! Dire que nous projetions tous d'aller sur la côte cet été… Bath l'aurait enchanté ! La voilà à nouveau prisonnière des destinées matrimoniales de notre mère et j'ignore comment la libérer ! Parfois je suis bien triste pour elle, mais tant que Lydia ne propose pas de la marier avec un soldat de sa connaissance, tout va pour le mieux…**_

_**J'arrête là ma lettre chère Jane, car maman m'appelle. Tout va presque pour le mieux ici et j'espère que chez vous aussi. Bonjour aux deux messieurs Bingley Charles, père et fils.**_

_**A très bientôt**_

_**Ta sœur aimante, Elizabeth Darcy »**_

**Elizabeth acheva sa toilette et descendit dans la salle du petit déjeuner où sa mère l'attendait. Elle la salua poliment puis se retournant ver Hillary, elle lui demanda si tout allait bien avec ses enfants. Hillary, tout à son plaisir de pouvoir constater que son ancienne maîtresse avait gardé un caractère des plus aimable, répondit que oui et ne tarit pas d'éloge sur la prodigieuse progéniture des Darcy. Le petit William était dans le parc avec son grand père et Dorothy s'occupait d'Elinore au premier étage. Tout allait pour le mieux et Elizabeth remercia Hillary pour son attention. Ce qu'elle craignait à présent c'était d'entendre à nouveau sa mère pérorer sur les Lucas. Les deux femmes s'observèrent un moment dans le silence le plus complet mais Mrs. Bennet ne put se retenir bien longtemps et rompit l'austère silence qui régnait dans la pièce.**

**« - Comment se porte Georgiana ? »**

**Elizabeth fut surprise que sa mère s'intéresse à elle à une heure aussi matinale mais elle répondit calmement**

**« - aussi bien que possible…**

**Quel age a t'elle maintenant ?**

**elle fêtera ses 21 ans à la fin de l'automne**

**Donnerez vous une fête ?**

**Je ne sais pas…Giorgiana n'aime pas tellement être mise en avant…**

**C'est bien étrange, les jeunes filles, surtout celles de son rang aiment les bals et les cotillons…et elles aiment qu'on parle d'elle »**

**Bien qu'elle ne vit pas où sa mère voulait aller avec une telle conversation, Elizabeth était agacée par les propos qu'elle tenait. Elle n'avait plus q'un souhait, qu'un événement heureux vienne mettre fin à la conversation.**

**« - Et bien il faut croire que Giorgiana n'est pas comme les autres jeunes filles**

**oui, sans doute…elle ne compte peut-être que sur sa fortune pour s'assurer les faveurs d'un jeune homme…**

**je ne pense pas que Giorgiana pense de la sorte, c'est simplement une jeune fille réservée, qui n'aime pas parader.**

**Oui… mais tout cela est bien étrange… Etes vous sure vous et Mr. Darcy qu'elle n'est pas secrètement fiancée avec un de ses cousins malheureusement moins fortuné qu'elle ?**

**Absolument, répondit-elle sèchement.**

**Enfin, si elle a préféré aller à Londres plutôt que de vous accompagner c'est peut-être que…**

**Elle est allée à Londres pour rendre visite à une de ses amies**

**Oui oui, mais cette amie a peut être un frère aîné qu'elle était désireuse de revoir…**

**Je ne crois pas du tout que Giorgiana ait eu de telles intentions… Il est préférable qu'elle ne se jette pas à la tête du premier venu savez vous maman… Une jeune fille fortunée doit sans cesse faire attention à ne pas tomber dans les filets d'un simple croqueur de dotes ! »**

**Mrs. Bennet allait répondre quelque chose lorsque Dorothy amena Elinore à sa mère. Elizabeth se rappela alors la promesse qu'elle avait faite hier aux Lucas de venir les voir avec elle et William avant le repas et quitta la pièce. Sa mère restée seule, abandonnée de tous, maugréa quelques mots et pris la décision d'aller se plaindre de son odieuse famille auprès de Mrs. Philips . Nul doute qu'elle lui rapporterait tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le retour de ses filles. Elle parlerait des manigances des Lucas qui montaient ses filles contre elle, et de l'insolente impertinence de Lizzy qui protégeait Miss. Darcy alors qu'elle délaissait ses propres sœurs.**

**Dans le jardin, Lizzy s'étonna de voir sortir sa mère. Ce fut son père qui lui expliqua : « Je m'y suis habituée moi, Quand ce n'est pas Mrs. Philips qui vient ici, c'est elle qui y va. Elles parlent une heure ou deux , boivent le thé… comme de bonnes commères…j'ignore ce qu'elles trouvent à ce dire comme cela presque tous les jours. Je ne savais pas que les gens de Meryton avaient tant d'ennuis dont on pouvait parler ou que la ville regorge de tant d'animation ! »**

**Elizabeth sourit et proposa à nouveau à son père de l'accompagner chez les Lucas. Mais il déclina l'offre car il n'avait rien à dire lui, ne sachant converser comme son épouse. Il regagna donc sa bibliothèque tandis que Lizzy prenais la direction de Lucas Lodge. **

**Une heure plus tard elle était de retour, et rajoutait quelques lignes à la lettre qu'elle destinait à Jane**

**« _Oh ! Aimable Jane voilà une information qui je l'espère te fera rire autant que moi. Je rentre à l'instant de Lucas Lodge, où j'ai croisé Mr. Morris. Je me suis permise de lui demander si il était vrai que Netherfield allait retrouver de nouveaux locataires. Et il m'a répondu par l'affirmative. Mais voilà, ces locataires ne sont pas si nouveaux que ça ! Il s'agit du fils du vieux monsieur Hilsgrove, le propriétaire. Il se serait marié avec une jeune fille bien riche et a désormais les moyens d'y vivre à l'année. Un homme marié, que beaucoup connaissent (je me souviens de lui, bien que j'étais âgée d'environ 13 ans lorsqu'ils sont partis) voilà qui va déplaire à maman mais libérer Kitty »._**

**Le soir au dîner, Mrs. Bennet qui avait comme tout le monde appris l'affreuse nouvelle, paru un moment désirer rester silencieuse. N'écoutant que son courage Mary se mit donc à faire la conversation. Kitty s'ennuyait à mourir et faisait son possible pour que tout le monde s'en aperçoive en soupirant ostensiblement dès que son aînée ouvrait la bouche, alors qu'Elizabeth faisait son possible pour répondre à Mary. Mr Bennet, lui aussi, observait la scène sans mots dire. A un moment, cependant il vint à la rescousse de sa fille préférée en lui demandant si elle savait quand son époux et sa sœur allait arriver. Ce à quoi il s'entendit répondre la même chose que la veille, dans une quinzaine de jours si rien d'autre ne les retenaient à Londres. Elizabeth remercia poliment son père de s'inquiéter d'une manière si obligeante de sa belle-famille. Kitty alors se risqua à dire qu'elle aurait bien aimé, elle aussi, aller à Londres, car il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pu présenter ses hommages aux Gardiner, ou bien même aux Hurst. C'est à ce moment là que Mrs. Benett intervint enfin dans la conversation**

**« Et je suppose ma chère enfant, que votre envie de voir Londres s'est accru hier quand les Lucas ont parlé de la cour de St James… Miss Lucas doit s'enorgueillir de tout cela ! Quand je pense mon pauvre monsieur Bennet qu'un jour les Collins seront ici et qu'ils parleront tous de St James ! Cela m'est insupportable, vraiment…**

**N'ayez crainte madame Bennet, avec un peu de chance, une tempête détruira la maison avant qu'ils aient pu s'y installer !**

**Et où irons nous, dans ce cas ?**

**Vous irez retrouver Lydia et moi je m'installerai dans la bibliothèque de Pemberley jusqu'à la fin de mes jours… »**

**Lizzy sourit. Kitty, à demi dans ses pensées, ne s'étonna même pas qu'on ne lui affecta aucun lieux de résidence. Et Mary chercha longtemps quelle morale elle pouvait retirer de toute cette histoire.**


	4. Netherfield park is let at last 2

**Chapitre 4**

**Quatre longues journées passèrent de la sorte et les fameux Hilsgrove arrivèrent à Netherfield. La première chose que fit Mr. Hilsgrove fut de venir saluer ses voisins. Il avait appris que leur fille aînée, dont il se souvenait encore un peu, avait été la dernière maîtresse des lieux et il était impatient de pouvoir inviter toute la famille Benett à Netherfield. L'invitation fut acceptée, même si la date n'était pas encore fixée, et en échange, les Bennet invitèrent les Hilsgrove à dîner, le lendemain soir. Malheureusement, Mr Hilsgrove ne pouvait rien promettre car son épouse devait arriver le lendemain de Bath, et il ignorait si elle serait en assez bonne forme pour tous les rencontrer. « Qu'a cela ne tienne », dit alors Mrs. Bennet, ils n'avaient qu'à venir le surlendemain… Après avoir échanger des nouvelles des deux familles (trois filles mariées, un père et une mère qui résidaient à Bath, une sœur cadette fiancée…), Mr. Hilsgrove quitta Longbourn, pour aller rendre visite à ses autres voisins. **

**Mrs. Bennet était charmée, il était resté un quart d'heure et leur avait rendu visite en premier…quel dommage qu'il n'eut pas de frère. Kitty, qui commençait enfin à comprendre les intentions de sa mère, s'offusqua et se demanda si elle pourrait elle-même choisir qui elle épouserait. Mr. Bennet était ravi d'avoir pour voisin un jeune homme poli et marié, car il était sure au moins qu'il ne viendrait pas l'ennuyer trop souvent. Elizabeth le trouva très bien, et pas très différent du jeune homme qu'elle avait connu plus de 10 ans au par avant. Elle et Kitty le croisèrent à nouveau l'après midi, dans Meryton, alors qu'elles sortaient de chez leur tante Philips. Il se proposa de les raccompagner en voiture jusqu'à chez elle et comme le temps était à l'orage, elles ne prirent pas le parti de refuser une telle offre. Chemin faisant, Elizabeth découvrit qu'elle connaissait Mrs. Hilsgrove. Elle l'avait rencontrée par deux fois à Londres, lorsqu'elle n'était encore que Miss Veronika Stamp, la sœur d'Henry Stamp, que Mr. Darcy avait connu à Eton. Elle pensa alors qu'elle ignorait que les Stamp était si riche, car elle avait toujours entendu Mrs. Hurst et Miss Bingley, dire beaucoup de mal d'eux. Darcy lui-même, n'avait que peu d'estime pour Stamp, mais était loin de le mépriser où même de le haïr. Il ne le connaissait pas beaucoup et avait toujours vu en lui un homme assez pataud et maladroit. Elizabeth avait de ce fait grand hâte de mieux faire connaissance avec Mrs. Hilsgrove et Mr. Hilsgrove lui répondit aimablement que Veronika serait sans doute ravie de découvrir à si près de chez elle un visage connu. **

**Le surlendemain, les Hilsgrove firent leur entrée dans le parc de Longbourn à 16h. Mrs. Bennet et Mr. Bennet les accueillir chaleureusement, puis on présenta Mrs. Hilsgrove au reste de la maisonnée. Elle fut ravie de revoir Mrs. Darcy, dont elle se souvenait encore, quoi qu'elle n'ait pas eu la chance de mieux la connaître à l'époque. Ils entrèrent au salon et Mrs. Bennet cru alors bon de s'émerveiller de la robe de son auguste invitée. La mousseline était parfaite et le taffetas délicieux. Mrs. Hilsgrove rougit en remerciant son hôtesse. **

**Veronika Hilsgrove était une jeune femme de 22 ans, assez jolie bien qu'assez petite. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coiffés comme il le fallait et elle avait le teint parfaitement blanc. Cependant Mrs. Bennet ne pu s'empêcher de la trouver bien moins jolie que Jane et bien moins élégante que les sœurs de Mr. Bingley. Mais elle était riche, cela ne faisait aucun doute, car les Hilsgrove avaient été ruiné et n'avaient vécu pendant des années, que sur la location de leurs terres, et sur la solde de Mr. Hilsgrove père. **

**Pendant toute la soirée, Mrs Bennet s'évertua à découvrir qui était la famille de son invitée et se montra ravie d'apprendre qu'il y avait encore quelques cousins célibataires et un frère aîné veuf. Kitty se sentait persécutée, se voir mariée à un veuf était sans aucun doute la dernière chose à laquelle elle aspirait. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle en touche un mot à Elizabeth. Car maintenant qu'elle avait compris les intentions de sa mère, elle était sure de trouver en sa sœur aînée une alliée. **

**Si un jour, Kitty avait voulu épouser le premier habit rouge qui passait, elle avait bien changé depuis. Cette époque était définitivement révolue, et elle souhaitait maintenant épouser un jeune homme aux bonnes manières et qu'elle aimerait. Et il n'y avait aucun doute, elle ne pouvait aimer un veuf, cela était totalement inconcevable. Le comble pour elle fut d'apprendre, qu'il était clergyman. Veuf et clergyman, cela faisait trop pour un seul homme. Elle se voyait déjà liée pour l'éternité à un Mr. Collins pleurant sa défunte première épouse. Voilà ce qu'était l'enfer pour une telle demoiselle. Elle était déjà toute prête à détester ses nouveaux voisins, lorsque la jeune dame se mit à parler d'une certaine famille Baxter, avec laquelle elle était très intime. **

**Baxter, ce nom disait quelque chose à Elizabeth, mais elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir où elle l'avait déjà entendu. Sans aucun doute à Londres. Le doute fut levé lorsque la conversation apprit qu'ils vivaient à Bath. Et Elizabeth se souvint que c'était les propriétaires de la maison voisine de celle qu'ils devaient y louer. Miss Helena Baxter était la plus vieille amie de Mrs. Hilsgrove. Elles s'étaient connues en pension et étaient restées très liée. Dès que Netherfield serait entièrement meublé, et que tous les petits travaux seraient terminés, elle comptait bien y inviter son amie. Miss Baxter était selon les Hilsgrove une jeune femme charmante et que tout le monde aimait. Son seul malheur, avait été d'être fiancée à un jeune homme qui était mort aux indes,trois ans plus tôt. Là, Mrs. Bennet se mit à disserter sur les aléas de la vie sur un autre continent et Elizabeth proposa une partie de carte. Mais s'apercevant qu'il était presque onze heures, les Hilsgrove déclinèrent l'invitation. Ils s'excusèrent auprès de leurs nouveaux amis, mais ils étaient attendu demain chez une vieille tante, à plus de quinze miles, et comme ils devaient partir de très bonne heure… Il leur fallait prendre congé en espérant qu'on ne leur en tienne pas rigueur. On leur dit que cela était tout a fait compréhensible, et qu'on ne pouvait imaginer monopoliser la compagnie d'un jeune couple aussi charmant plus longtemps… Il y avait tellement de chose à faire lorsqu'on s'installait. Leur voiture fut avancée aussitôt et ils regagnèrent Netherfield un quart d'heure plus tard. **

**Une fois leur départ, Mr. Bennet regagna sa bibliothèque. Il aurait aimer s'entretenir un moment avec Elizabeth mais Mrs. Bennet avait semble t'il était plus rapide que lui. Mary, qui n'avait pas un goût prononcé pour les causeries nocturnes, monta dans sa chambre et Kitty, qui ne savait que faire mais voulait entendre leur conversation, s'installa au petit bureau et se mit à rédiger une lettre.**

**« Les Hilsgrove ont l'air d'être des gens très bien… je suis cependant navrée qu'ils aient du nous quitter aussi rapidement. Il aurait été de bon ton qu'ils se soient souvenus de cet engagement plus tôt » déclara Mrs. Bennet, alors que la porte était à peine fermée. Comme personne ne lui répondait, elle s'adressa directement à Elizabeth.**

**« Mrs. Hilsgrove est-elle pareille à votre souvenir Lizzie ?**

**Eh, bien oui… en un peu moins… en un peu plus souriante…mais je crois que lorsque je l'ai connue, le fiancé de son amie venait de mourir…sans doute était elle touchée, elle aussi par cette perte.**

**Oui, mais cela est bien curieux…depuis quand les jeunes filles pleurent la mort du fiancé d'une autre ?**

**Mais si elles sont très amies… c'est très naturel ! j'avais beaucoup de peine pour Jane, maman, lorsque les Bingley ont quitté Netherfield la première fois…**

**Soit, soit, de toute façon vous avez toujours réponse à tout Elizabeth… »**

**La conversation continua sur la tenue de la jeune femme, sur l'arrivée probable de son frère aîné, et de cette demoiselle Baxter. ( qu'avait-on besoin de jeunes filles, lorsqu'on voulait des jeunes hommes !) Sur l'honneur qu'ils leur avaient fait en venant dîner si vite chez eux, la manière dont ils les avaient ainsi distingué… Puis Kitty quitta la pièce, rapidement suivie par sa sœur et sa mère. **


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5.

La semaine suivante vit arriver deux autres Darcy à Longbourn, et pour Kitty la perspective de ne plus dépendre de Mary pour aller où bon lui semblait. Les promenades dans le jardin seraient, à coup sur, bien moins ennuyeuses désormais.

La maisonnée en était encore au petit déjeuner lorsque les bruits d'une voiture se firent entendrent dans la cour. Kitty fut la première sur le perron, suivie de quelques pas par Elizabeth & sa mère, chacune d'elles portant un enfant dans les bras.

Mr. Darcy sortit l'air souriant, et aida à descendre une Giorgianna radieuse. On se salua comme il se devait, Mrs Bennet déclara que Miss Darcy était encore plus jolie que la dernière fois, et ce malgré le tumulte de la vie londonienne. Mr Bennet, qui avait fait l'honneur à ses hôtes de ne pas s'enfermer dans sa bibliothèque d'aussi bon matin, parla de chasse et de pêche. On prit des nouvelles des Gardiner, qui avaient dîné à Grovesnor Square la veille. Et Mary débita un compliment poli et sincère, qui fut vite oublié.

Lorsqu'elle venait à Longbourn, Giorgianna avait pris pour habitude de partager la chambre de Kitty, car dormir dans le lit de celle qui était devenue Mrs Whickam ne semblait guère l'enchanter. C'était un avantage pour les deux jeunes filles, elles avaient ainsi tout le loisir de se confier tous les secrets que deux amies peuvent se livrer. Il allait sans dire qu'il se disait, dans cette chambre, des choses que Mrs. Bennet était avide de savoir. Y parlerait-on de Maria Lucas jusqu'à l'aube ? Giorgianna avouerait-elle à Kitty avoir vu un certain jeune homme à Londres ? Lirait-on des lettres scellées du sceau du secret ? Il n 'est pas encore l'heure de livrer au lecteur une telle mine de révélations, et tout ce que pourrait apprendre ce jour là Mrs. Bennet aurait pour sujet le séjour à Londres de son gendre. Les Hurst envoyaient leur salutation( Mrs. Hurst avait fait un effort exeptionnel pour prononcer une telle phrase, cela allait sans dire). Les ardiner étaient venus quatre fois, et leur fille ainée Sophie, qui allait sur ses seize ans, était ravissante. Giorgianna avait revu son amie Miss Greesham, fiancée à un amiral du Surrey qui avait le double de son âge.

Puis on parla de Carolyn Bingley, devenue par un heureux hasard, Carolyn Shepsonfield. George Shepsonfield, son mari, était en tous points ou presque, aussi vaniteux qu'elle pouvait l'être. Il venait d'une famille aussi respectable qu'une famille respectable puisse l'être. Il possédait une demeure d'une taille importante, quoi que plus petite que Pemberley ( que pouvait-il y avoir d'aussi grand que Pemberley a part les demeures royales, demandait Mrs Bennet). Mais surtout, au grand plaisir de tous, il était parti aux Indes, emmenant sa jeune épouse avec lui. Carolyn envoyait des nouvelles à tout le monde, en insistant bien sur l'élégance de la société dans laquelle elle évoluait là bas, et les réceptions magistrales où elle était invitée. Jamais elle ne semblait s'ennuyer. Seule sa chère Giorgianna lui manquait. Personne ne jouait du piano comme elle, personne n'était aussi accomplie qu'elle. Le soleil rendait impossible aux jeunes filles d'avoir un teint aussi pâle que le sien. Partout où elle allait, elle vantait les mérites de sa chère amie Giorgianna Darcy, dont l'absence à ses côtés était le pire des maux. Giorgianna souriait poliment, ces marques d'affection lui importait peu. Elle répondait poliment et recevait d'autres lettres auxquelles il fallait aussi répondre poliment. Ce commerce avec Mrs. Shepsonfield était une formalité plus qu'autre chose. Une tache qu'elle remplissait avec amabilité car ce qu'elle préférait chez Carolyn tenait en peu de chose : les quelques milliers de km qui les éloignaient.

Parmi le peu d'information que Mrs. Bennet put se mettre sous la dent, il en était une qui intéressait Kitty. Le séjour des Darcy durerait jusqu'en Juin, puisque Mr. Darcy souhaitait toujours emmener sa famille à Bath, et ce avant que la foule n'y arrive à l'automne. Cependant, des cousins retiendraient Giorgianna à Londres. Kitty, si elle le souhaitait toujours, pouvait les accompagner , car il connaissait suffisamment de jeunes filles pour la divertir. Mr. Bennet avait oublié depuis bien longtemps sa parole de ne jamais plus envoyé ses filles en vacances laissa à Kitty le choix de décider. Mrs. Bennet, elle, donna son accord du bout des lèvres, après avoir réfléchi au fait qu'elle aurait tout de même l'occasion de fréquenter Mr. Stamp pendant deux bonnes semaines.

Le lendemain, les habitants de Longbourn furent conviés à Netherfield, où Miss & Mr Baxter, ainsi que Mr. Stamp étaient arrivé.

Kitty, qui craignait de se voir fiancer à un pasteur veuf et mélancolique avait pris la décision de ne pas quitter Giorgianna de la soirée. Elles parleraient, cela allait de soi, avec émotion de la pièce où elles avaient fait connaissance trois ans au par avant . Non qu'elles se soient liées d'amitié au premier regard comme bon nombre de jeunes filles, mais l'endroit où elles s'étaient saluées la première fois revêtait tout de même une certaine importance.

« - Etait-ce là Giorgianna ? Oui, je crois que c'était ici, devant la fenêtre, et là ce tenait le piano de Miss Bingley

Oh, je crois que le piano était plus prêt du mur

En êtes vous certaine ? »

On conviendrait alors que le piano était sans nul doute à exacte distance du mur et de la fenêtre, mais que l'endroit où Mrs Hilsgrove avait placé le sien ( une dame d'une telle importance se devait d'avoir un piano), à l'autre bout de la pièce, était une excellente place. On y était moins gêné par l'éblouissement du soleil.

Le principal danger était qu'on demande à Giorgianna de jouer, car cela signifierait leur séparation et le risque pour Kitty de se retrouver à la merci de Mr. Stamp. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle soit plus rapide que Mary pour se proposer de tourner les pages. Mary lui en voudrait, elle tournait toujours les pages avec beaucoup de sérieux pour s'assurer une place au piano. Mais Mary n'était que Mary.

Dans tous ses plans, Kitty avait oublié la présence au dîner de deux autres invités qui pouvaient se montrer plus dignes d'intérêt qu'un soporifique pasteur.

Miss Baxter était en tous points ce qu'on pouvait considérer comme une fort jolie jeune femme. Elle avait de petits yeux bleus, des cheveux blonds et les poignets très fin. Elle parlait avec aisance et savait se faire apprécier.

Son frère était un grand jeune homme élégant de 27 ans qui avait pour ambition de devenir professeur à Cambridge ou à Oxford, ce à quoi il avait de grandes chances de parvenir.

Kitty ne le trouva pas très beau. Elle le confia le soir même à Giorgianna comme toute jeune fille se doit de le faire lorsqu'elle rencontre un jeune homme. Mais sa conversation était loin de lui déplaire, car il était aussi aimable et loquace que sa sœur. Giorgianna partageait son avis, et rajouta qu'il semblait jouir des mêmes qualités que son propre frère : il était aimant et attentionné envers sa sœur.

A vrai dire, tout le monde ou presque l'apprécia, même Mary car il était professeur. Seule Mrs. Bennet se demanda pourquoi un jeune homme si affable voulait devenir professeur plutôt que d'entrer au parlement.

Mr Stamp, au contraire, semblait être le plus banal des hommes, surtout au milieu d'une telle assemblée.

Il n'avait pour lui, ni la prestance d'un Darcy, ni l'amabilité d'un Baxter, et encore moins la chaleureuse bonne humeur de Mr. Hilsgrove.

Dès qu'elle le vit, Kitty l'eût en horreur. Sentiment qui s'estompa par la suite, car elle fut contrainte de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas si horrible. Il était vieux, autant que pouvait l'être un homme de 31 ans. Il était veuf, autant que peut l'être un homme ayant perdu sa femme deux ans au par avant, et pour couronner le tout il était le pasteur d'un village reculé du Yorkshire. Dans son esprit, à côté d'un tel homme, Mr. Collins présentait de nombreuses qualités.

Pour autant, tout le monde était loin d'éprouver de tels sentiments à son égard. Mr. Darcy éprouvait de la curiosité à retrouver un ancien compagnon de Cambridge. Mrs. Bennet se demandait s'il se pouvait qu'il épouse Kitty, où même Mary. Son mari songeait à lui proposer de venir chasser, mais un tel homme accepterait-il une telle proposition ? Et mary se demandait à quel moment il serait le plus approprié de lui demander son avis sur les sermons de Fordyce. Mrs Hilsgrove, quant à elle, papillonnait ostensiblement autour de lui, sous l'œil amusé d'Elizabeth.


	6. Chapter 6

Enfin on arriva à Bath

Enfin on arriva à Bath.

Kitty aurait pu feindre de jouer l'indifférence, mais l'idée ne lui été jamais venue en tête. Elle n'imaginait que les soirées aux Assembly Rooms et les allées et venues de la Pump-Room. Avant même d'entrer dans la demeure que les Darcy louaient sur le Royal Crescent, elle avait déjà prévu tout ce qu'elle ferait. S'imaginer libre de pouvoir danser à un bal sans Mrs Bennet pour la mettre dans les pâtes de tous les célibataires qui passaient était pour elle l'image du bonheur parfait.

Malheureusement pour Kitty, elle du attendre 2 longues journées avant de pouvoir fouler une salle de danse.

Le soir de leur arrivée, Kitty et Giorgiana furent invitée chez Miss Hartings, une amie d'école de Giorgiana. Miss Hartings était une jeune femme affable mais qui n'avait pas de frère. Affront suprême, elle était fiancée et il était donc impossible à Kitty d'espérer pourvoir avoir quelques renseignements sur la population masculine de la ville. Toute la soirée, Miss Hartings n'eut à la bouche que son cher Albert qui était retenu chez lui.

Giorgiana, bien maladroitement, essayait de détourner la conversation, mais son amie était décidée à ne pas dévier d'un pas son objectif. Giorgiana, malgré son bon tempérament naturel fini par s'ennuyer et compris que Kitty l'était aussi. Elle prétexta la fatigue du voyage et aussitôt le souper fini, les jeunes filles quittèrent leurs Hôtes.

Il allait de soit qu'après une telle soirée, on tâcherait d'éviter Miss Hartings tant que possible.

Lorsqu'elles regagnèrent Le Crescent, elles eurent la surprise de trouver Elizabeth et Darcy en compagnie d'un jeune homme de fort belle allure. Mr Osbourn.

Mrs Osbourn était un jeune homme de 24 ans qui était le fils d'un ami intime de feu Mr. Darcy. Giorgiana, qui ne l'avait pas vu depuis une dizaine d'années eut du mal à le reconnaître. Kitty, elle, ne l'avait jamais vu.

Il était assez grand et blond. Il revenait de deux ans passé dans les colonies où il avait souvent eu l'occasion de parler avec Caroline Bingley. Il expliqua qu'il était à Bath depuis quelques jours. Il était d'abord passé par Londres, mais c'était à Bath que toutes ses connaissances étaient et il avait donc rejoint ses amis.

Il fit grande impression à Kitty. Cependant, il semblait lui, beaucoup plus enclin à discuter avec Giorgiana. La jeune fille recueillait ses attentions avec politesse, mais sans vraiment répondre avec la même amabilité.

Giorgiana Darcy, même si elle n'avait que 18 ans, était courtisée bien trop souvent à son goût et une première expérience des choses de l'amour, survenue bien trop tôt et d'une manière bien trop malheureuse avait contribué à former chez elle une barrière presque infranchissable. Elle avait compris qu'elle ne représentait pour beaucoup que les 30 000 livres de son héritage et se montrait d'une prudence farouche lorsqu'un jeune homme lui parlait. Elle avait beau connaître Mr Osbourn depuis des années, elle ne baissait pas sa garde pour autant. Elle se montrait polie, mais jamais, elle ne se laissait à créer quelques attachements. Elle avait trouvé en Kitty une amie sincère et désintéressée. Pour l'instant, cela lui suffisait.

Elizabeth était souvent peinée de voir les règles stricte que s'imposait la jeune fille. Mais le souvenir du comportement de Lydia, et même celui de Kitty quelques années au paravent, l'appaisait vite. L'attitude de Giorgiana était peut-être trop stricte, mais elle était plus prudente.

Mr Osbourn resta une petite demi heure puis regagna la demeure de ses amis plus bas dans la ville. Il était ravi de revoir les Darcy et se proposa d'accompagner les jeunes filles à La Pump Room le lendemain, pour leur présenter d'autres jeunes gens. Kitty qui n'avait rien contre la compagnie se réjouit d'une telle proposition et Giorgiana, qui tenait à faire plaisir à son invitée accepta elle aussi en se montrant moins réservée que d'habitude.

« Quelle chance ma chère Giorgiana, d'avoir si tôt fait la connaissance d'un si bon ami. Je suis sure que grâce à lui, nous ferons des rencontres agréables. Bien plus agréable que ce Monsieur Stamp… Et si Mr Baxter rentre plus tôt qu'Oxford comme prévu, alors croyez moi nous passerons un excellent séjour à Bath. Je savais bien que votre frère devait connaître des gens, un homme aussi important que lui a toujours des connaissances, mais là ce sont des jeunes gens que nous allons rencontrer ! Comme je suis contente de ne pas avoir du aller rejoindre Lydia dans le Nord ! Qu'aurai-je fais là bas ? »


End file.
